ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:I am ciel phantomhive
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ouran High School Host Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:I am ciel phantomhiv page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) I love your username. Kuroshitsuji is my favorite anime and manga. Kameo32o (talk) 06:51, October 15, 2012 (UTC)Kameo320 Hi ,by the time i heard of Kuroshitsuji it wasnt on tv so i had to watch it on the computer too.Ciel is my favorite and my first crush(sad right) i'm glad everyone isn't watching it for sebastian(two out of the world).My sister had it on her list of animes to watch, she didnt love but knew i would.i am actually a member of the Kuroshitsuji wiki.But thanks for letting me know.By the way are you a member of kuroshitsuji wiki? And thanks for the reply! I truly didn't think that you would(not to be mean).(If my writing isn't clear feel free to ask me about anything, sry for wasting your time) Kameo32o (talk) 07:40, October 19, 2012 (UTC)Kameo32o (Kameo32o aka milena) Hello Abi! Hello Abigail! Just saying if you wonder what my profile pic is it's a zebra. A zebra called Zecora who I have a serious obsessin with now. Kittykat4646 (talk) 03:29, October 20, 2012 (UTC)Kittykat4646 Hello abi it's me sapphire! It's nice to see that I actually found you! I thought It would take me forever to be Abel to find you! From sapphire :) True thought about wikia(never thought about it that way).Im glad i can talk to you, even those in my family who like black butler don't love ciel(we share the same thought).My real name is Milena, pronounced mil-ee-na.Thanks for the compliment, you too, my family is all sarcastic jokers.In fact it isn't called "a place" i live in America.I agree on the no one understands thing, but im homeschooled(which suits me just fine), so i actually dont have many friend that aren't family(which also suits me just fine).So i dont understand perfectly.We really dont have a public library(to my knowledge) that i can go to so i was thinking of buying them all myself.Elizabeth is super cool in that chapter(ciel is still way cooler).Sebastian is way cooler looking in the manga.What do you like better the manga or the anime?And i really do enjoy talking to you.If you have any questions feel free to ask. Kameo32o (talk) 10:46, October 22, 2012 (UTC)P.s. im sorry for the late reply my cousins were over so i didnt get online hello abigail! its such a pitty that your internet isnt working at school, jackie and i are sitting here writing to you at school, we wanted to leave you a message for when you got home and went on the computer, to find this message on your wall. this is the second message i have sent you, one last night, and one today at school. i was so amazed when i could actually get onto the ouran high host club wikia site, i actually believed that it would be blocked, but no right now i am sending you this message, by sapphire. Hi its Kameo32o, i was just wondering what you thought of Aloise and Claude? And did you even watch season 2?( By the way the season 2 is subbed and dubbed) Thanks again for answering my writing. Kameo32o (talk) 03:27, October 23, 2012 (UTC)Milena Abi please go on wikia! i wish to talk to you on here for the very first time! you may be my school friend but i definetly wish to talk to you on a website i have never been on before! so please come on! Cupcakegirl1232 (talk) 05:41, October 23, 2012 (UTC)sapphireCupcakegirl1232 (talk) 05:41, October 23, 2012 (UTC) wow, no one else at school has ever really talked to imogen? well thats not a suprise, seeing as harldly anyone knows about ouran highschool host club wikia. besides You Abi me and sakura! Cupcakegirl1232 (talk) 07:53, October 23, 2012 (UTC)SapphireCupcakegirl1232 (talk) 07:53, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Well i'm home schooled, glad i could answer before you asked.Sebastian is way better looking in the manga.I live in Georgia,on the map its right above florida( just in case your as bad as me in geography).Thanks your really cool too! I've read about Adeliade, it looks really cool.My parents aren't that strict as long as i do what i'm told and do whats right(my cousin calls me a goody-two-shoes).I've never left the country(except mom once took a wrong turn when visting family and we went to Canada for like 30 minutes), but i think my dad went to Australia on a business trip once. My personal opinion on Aloise: I feel really feel bad for him(and Ciel) they were both used.Claude does look better without his glass's, and he is a horrable butler. Having a demon butler would definitely be cool( well one like Sebastion anyways).Ciel makes a super cool demon(handsome too), but the next season(if they make it) will have to be somewhat different(still good though).Black sushi chef looks like its purely comedy (could be good).I've known that Kyouya and Sebastian had the same voice, but not that Ciel and Shiro did too(thats cool).I really like your name too! My name Milena means "child of darkness" and my middle name means "redeemed by the light" If you have any questions feel free to ask.And thanks for writing me back i'm having a lot of fun. P.s. Did you read the manga?If so what do you like better the manga or the anime? P.S.S Do you have any pets? Kameo32o (talk) 09:32, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay Abi! that's great you remembered your password! Because if you can now, if your Internet works at school we could go on this at school! Isn't that awesome! I think it is! Cupcakegirl1232 (talk) 10:20, October 23, 2012 (UTC)SapphireCupcakegirl1232 (talk) 10:20, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Morning Abi! how are you today? your friend Imogen is really nice! she loves ponies, and i used to too, but she doesnt love the type of ponies i used to love. but anyway, why is your mum always on your case when you go on here? it sucks because we never really talk much, why is she always on you case? does she always think your doing something wrong on here? anyway, have a great day at school, if you are already at school i will be there soon! bye! Cupcakegirl1232 (talk) 21:28, October 23, 2012 (UTC)SapphireCupcakegirl1232 (talk) 21:28, October 23, 2012 (UTC) I didn't mean in science when we go on the computers, I meant for suite success!we could always go on ouran high school host club at suite success. Anyway how are you? Oh and by the way, I will not be on until 5:25 later, that is when my basketball game finishes, and my game starts at 4:50 so I will have my phone at basketball, and use some of my credit to talk to you Abi! I will do anything to be able to talk to you!!! Mwahahahaahah! --Cupcakegirl1232 (talk) 05:40, October 24, 2012 (UTC)Sapphire--Cupcakegirl1232 (talk) 05:40, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh I see what you mean by your mums always on your case, your an only child so she feels The need to always be around you check on you and pretty much never let you leave her site, unless it's for school. Poor you, I am Glad my mum is not like that! I will never leave you! Don't even think about that! That will never happen. We will stay best friends forever, even when we are in high school, we may not go to the same high school, but we could always catch up after school! Love ya! Well that's great thank you know I will never leave me! You better never leave me too! I need you too you know! I would be nothing without you! Trust me I would! That's the good thing about you bro g my best friend, I can be who I really am around you! Unlike most people, they may pretend to be your best friend, or friend, but you never know who could backstab and talk about you behind your back! Hi, i'm glad you agree with me. Red eyes can make anyone cooler.I don't blame you, i'm horrable with maps. I couldn't find America on a map if there was a huge arrow pointing at it.Yeah almost everything i'm interested in is gothic,almost, and i'm also somewhat dark. But i think i'm pretty happy person, all thing considered (either that or i'm mentally insane). And one of my top three colors is black, the others are blues,gray and white.Whats yours? I like to watch all of the anime first too,you can get the voice's and a good sound track out of it.And anime has a lot more action than the manga.I bet the countries were really beautiful, i personally want to go to Egypt (but im afraid of man-made heights).Fish are boring, i have to agree, cute but boring.Which kuroshitsuji story line do you like better the mangas or the animes?Oh and if you like black butler (duh) than you should read the Artemis Fowl series, its an actual book(not a manga),and i'm not sure if it was ever published in Australia. So i may expand on what the book is about with your permission later,but the main character(my book crush) is similar to ciel(my anime/manga crush).Thanks for replying, write you later.(oh and if you have any questions feel free to ask) P.S. my hair color is strawberry blonde(red when im in the sun less and its wet, red-ish blonde when im in the sun and its dry) Kameo32o (talk) 12:54, October 24, 2012 (UTC) hey Abigail, its me Sapphire, its such a pity that we cant log in at school, we have both forgotten our passwords, but lucky i have wrote mine down and know a safe place to keep it, (obviously in one of my diaries, that i always have in one of my drawers) im not sure if you have wrote yours password and all of that down, but i sure have, only because i always know i forget everything, so it doesnt matter if i forget my password and stuff because i have it writen down somewhere. im so happy that we dont have to go to school tomorrow, because we have a pupil free day for friday and monday, (YAY, 4 days off of school, just what i need to be able to talk to you on wikia, because i normally just sit at home and do nothing on the weekends and stuff so yea) YAY we can talk to each other super late, thats if i am aloud on (or not out at my friends or something) and if your parents let you on, seeing as your mum doesnt know your on wikia so yea. have a lovely day and please reply to me! :D 03:41, October 25, 2012 (UTC)Sapphire, your best buddy from school :D 03:41, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi, its milena. I like those too (but only some pink).Sorry i forgot about the whole shelf thing.That would be cool,(no offence agenst lizzie), but she would have to be really, really cool and kind to even catch up to Ciel. And no problem about thr hair thing,Its completly natural. To make it easier i will say for now, red, i have red hair thats never been dyed in anyway.Thank for replying.(if you have any questions feel free to ask) lets talk later P.S. my responses probly wont be that quick this week and part of next week, most of my family is coming up for family photos, a graduation party,fright night(i will be reading a manga waiting at home), and any other event they didn't inform us on. So i may or may not get to writing back right away, sorry. write you later Kameo32o (talk) 14:54, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Abigail! yes its me again, i did win basketball, i got 2 goals which equals $2 ($1 per goal, and 50 cents per fow) i did not see your messages because i had to try and find my password for ouran highschool host club, i cant wait for you to put up your other pictures! Hi, it's Milena. So all of my family went home early(last night to be exact). I fell asleep early last night (didn't get much sleep while my morning bird cousins were here) so thats why its not when i mostly send it(at 7 am).Thanks for being so accepting.I'm not good with timezones either(it corresponds with geogrophy).We do celebrate halloween, but my family does it different from others. We generally call it havest instead, mom just goes out to buy bags of candy, and if we really want to dress up we can go trunker treating(mostly my brother and i gamble with candy).I didn't know australia doesn't celebrate halloween, but we dont have any zombie marathons(Your so lucky i love running).Thanks for replying.Sorry for not putting in any question. I hope you have fun too. P.S. I looked at all of your photos and commented on some. But i loved them all, thought i could tell you here, instead. P.P.S. I didn't know you liked fruits basket. I have read all of the manga, and watched the entire show. And i love it.(hatsharue is my other crush) Kameo32o (talk) 15:44, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi its Milena I will reply all i can. Don't you talk to your other friends?Liberarys really arn't for manga(which sucks).Personaly, i read fb on the internet(my sister owns volume 8-13).This will sound like an stupid question but can you read english?If you can try citymanga(if not type on google or some other search site fruits basket mange and than the language you speak).I definitly like tohru x yuki better, but it makes more sense why they did tohru x kyo in the manga.The plot was good.The show was also amazing, but they basicly made it impossible for a season 2(which is lame).I do know the chapters to every big event and even most of the smaller events(i right it down).Where arisa meets tohru in chapter 39-41. and when when hanajima met her in chapter 51.I watched all of the videos they were funny, thanks.Thanks for replying.(If you have any question, go ahead and ask) What other animes do you watch? P.S. thanks! again Kameo32o (talk) 16:07, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Milena (: Hey! :D Yeah, I am new. Thanks for the welcome! I appreciate it. Well, I like Ouran (obviously) and Fruits Basket (I can clearly see you do, too :P). What are some of your favourite bands/artists? Perhaps we'd have some in common. ^_^ Oh, and by the way, your drawings aren't weird! They're pretty great, actually. Haha. I wish I could draw half as good as you. ♬Infinity Guitars you've got your friends and you've got your foes 00:27, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Ah, cool! I'm more into heavier bands, but I do like Far East Movement and Little Mix :D Whoa! A Hanajima costume would have been awesome! Too bad she ended up going back to being a witch :c I would totally be Kisa, or maybe even Momiji! But, I decided against it because I didn't want to have to explain my costume to everybody :/ ♬Infinity Guitars you've got your friends and you've got your foes 22:26, October 31, 2012 (UTC) PS: I divided the message below this from mine because it was confusing me. Hope that's okay with you ^_^ Ah! Cool. I'd love to have a pixie cut, but I just don't think it'd be a good fit on me :P. Plus, I love having my hair too much! Hehe. I didn't know Halloween wasn't a big event in Aussie! It's my favourite holiday <3 ♬Infinity Guitars you've got your friends and you've got your foes 00:59, November 2, 2012 (UTC) hi Hi, its Milena I'm glad you have other friends, i have like one thats not family (not counting you).And only you come here.I under stand not wanting to many friends (i forgot about it but, have a facebook).I can read/speak english and some spanish. Is french cool? Sounds like it.Your welcome(i read all manga online).Librararys need a section for manga (and if they got one that would be really cool) Thanks for replying, and if you have any questions feel free to ask. P.S. try: kaichou wa maid sama or as its commonly known as: maid sama (it one of my personal favorites) in manga and anime(if you have the time) also P.S isn't millenium snow by the same author as ohshc, and is it good? Write you later Kameo32o (talk) 06:34, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hi, its Milena. I definitely agree. I'm currently learning spanish. And everyone thinks that i now know everything.By the way , i'm stealing your liberary(when i have the power, the resources, and the strength).But really your liberary sounds super cool.I think i may watch a thousand years of snow next(it sounds really good) Maid sama is a romantic comady. Maid sama starts off about this school which was all guy, but is now co-ed, but its still 80 percent guys.The main character, misaki ayazawa , has bad family debt. So, because its cheap she goes there. Than once she see's the conditions the girls there were put in, (shes hated guys) she became the student councel president.But this one person, usui takumi, he keeps rejecting girls who confess to him(almost every girl confess's but the president).She keeps scolding him for that. And than at a point it zooms to her work, a maid cafe in the next town(shes trying to hide it).Than usui see's her in uniform and at the end of the episode(it doesn't end there) you can tell he fell for her(he was watching her for days). Mixed in with story line her own blindness to hers and his feellings about each other and usui's past. It's really funny and my decription didn't even compare to the show.No, i didn't desribe it well at all. Well, if you have any questions just let me know(or problems with my writing).Thanks for replying. write you later, Kameo32o (talk) 14:59, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi, its Milena. How old are you? If you dont mind me asking.(you don't have to answer) Kameo32o (talk) 15:11, November 1, 2012 (UTC) sweesh yaoi o yaoi you give us youth yaoi o yaoi is so great anime boys with all you touching and move let us stay by your side yaoi Icy fanytastic baby 02:38, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi, it's Milena. I'm born on the 13th of january, 1998(i am 14 years old). Thanks for telling me. Your welcome. I'm really glad you like it! I like anime, and manga just the same!(i love them both) Thanks for replying, and if you have any questions let me know. I'll gladly answer. Bye write you later Kameo32o (talk) 07:06, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm really glad you like it that much. It make's me happy, and i'm glad it makes you happy too! Kameo32o (talk) 07:28, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I may or may not, be able to message back tonight. I am going to one of my few non-family friends tonight. Sorry. Message you laterKameo32o (talk) 21:30, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Well... mom didn't know are plans, or what we we're doing so we're not staying after all. Sorry for misleading you...Kameo32o (talk) 08:04, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi, its Milena! Which means, i should've written you, and made it so you had some more to do.So again, sorry(i wasn't being considerate). Anyways, what do you think of maid sama so far(i want your honest opinion)? Well, sorry and thanks for writing me(if you have any questions feel free to ask). Thank again, bye! Kameo32o (talk) 09:03, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi, its milena. I'm glad you like it( i'm spreading the laughs).Personaly, what do you think of aoi?Her real name is misaki ayazawa(i under stand completely).I find her violence really funny.He did kiss her way to early(poor yukamura).I hope you continue to like it.(if you have any questions feel free to ask, and thanks for replying) Bye bff! write you later.Kameo32o (talk) 09:21, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi, its Milena. Aoi comes in at chapter 13, and is first seen as a girl(he cross dresses).Net idol aoi, and the manager's(satsuki) nephew.(ask any question any time, i don't care what it is. And thanks for replying.) Write you laterKameo32o (talk) 05:21, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi, its Milena. I thought he was a girl at first too.I never thought about it, but, yeah he does look a lot like lizzie(its the hair).When he's dressed as a boy, i think he looks way better. Write you later!Kameo32o (talk) 11:50, November 6, 2012 (UTC)